dalek invasion of mars
by thegratestgeek
Summary: ace forces the 7th doctor to take here to mars when they release that unit has several bases on mars and that there is a war going on between the humans and the daleks


doctor who by Rhyse J.H McDermid

Dalek invasion of mars

random place on mars

**TARDIS sounds:** WOOSH! WOOOOSH! WOOOOOOSH! BOM

inside the TARDIS

**the doctor:** there you go we are on Mars. (said in an angry voice)

**Ace:** doctor I just wanted to see mars! Just because you wanted to go to octmas 5, and I don't. does not make me arrogant!

**the doctor:** alright you don't need to get your pants in a twist.

**Ace and the doctor:** ha ha ha ha he he

**Ace:** let's go (said with a smile on here face)

the doctor and Ace exit the TARDIS and stand on the red ground of mars with their space suits on

**Ace:** wow way better than octmas 4.

**the doctor:** it's octmas 5. (said in an annoyed voice)

**Ace:** and you say my pants are in a twist.

**the doctor:** right where do you want to go.

**Ace:** well you talk about the ice worries of mars can we see them.

**the doctor:** NO!

**Ace:** why not. Wait do you hear that? (said in a concerned voice)

the sound of wheels scraping of the ground.

**Unit officer:** you are in a war zone! wait you're the doctor and you must be his assistant.

**Ace:** but I did not know there were humans on Mars in the 20th century.

**the doctor:** There isn't meant to be but they did not lysin to me. what did you say about war?

**Unit officer:** no time get in

**the doctor**: I am not having you using my Tardis in your war ( said in an angry voice

**TARDIS key:** vvvoorrropp! vvvoorrropp!

the TARDIS turns invisible. the doctor, ace and Unit office's get inside the rover of a car.

**Unit officer:** where going to mars base 5.

**Ace:** so how are you at war with?

**Unit officer:** the Daleks

**the doctor:** the DALEKS!

**Unit officer:** where here.

(image of unit mars base 5)

**Unit general:** hello doc….

explosion cuts of the Unit general and kills him.

**daleks:** EXTERMINATE!

**Ace:** DOCTOR IT'S THE DALEKS!

**dalek gun:** ZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRPH!

**Unit officer:** AAAAAGH.

**Unit scientist:** doctor, Ace come over hear.

the Unit scientist, Ace and the doctor exit the room and lock the door

**the doctor:** thank you, soldier.

**Unit scientist:** I am not a soldier I am a Scientist.

**the doctor:** sorry. what is your name

**Ace:** it's on his badge. hi Rodger

**Rodger:** hi no time to talk we need to warn earth about the Daleks. we will have to go to the communications ward. (said in nerves and stuttered voice)

**the doctor:** alright let's go to the communications ward

**Unit alarm:** WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP!

**Rodger:** oh no!

**Ace:** what is that alarm for.

A big metal door locks over all the normal doors.

**Rodger:** NO No no!

**Ace:** WHAT IS HAPPING!

**Rodger:** em someone (stutter) someone must have put the base on lock down

**The Doctor:** Ahhh why. Rodger, you know more about this base than I do I have only been here five times so how do we unlock the doors.

**Aca:** wait you have been here five times?

**The Doctor:** the long store I will tell you some other time. So how do we unlock the doors?

**Rodger:** Well the doors are more sealed than locked so we couldn't open them, but we can enter the emergency tunnels.

**The Doctor: **the emergency what ah never mind.

**Ace:** let's go.

**Rodger:** I hope you are not afraid of needles.

They go over to a small hatch on the wall.

**Rodger:** Doctor Ace hold your arm out.

**Ace:** Ok? (Said In a confused voice)

**Ace:** Ah !

**Rodger: **You now Doctor.

**The Doctor: **Fine. (said with dread)

**The Doctor:** aahh ooff.

**Rodger: **My turn**. **

**Rodger: **the computer has registered use as Human and Time Lord.

The doctor, Rodger, and Ace all put on space sites and are lunched out of an evacuation pod.

The evacuation pod crashes on a deferent part of Mars.

**The Doctor: **Ace, Rodger we need to find the (sight) ice warriors

**Ace: **YES!

**The Doctor: **(Big sight)

They get inside the rover/car

**Rodger: **we should start going north that's were the pyramids of Mars are. What there is a team of the archaeologist's there they might be able to help use contact earth and get the ice warriors on our side.

**Ace:** how long do you think it takes for the ice warriors to bulled the pyramids of Mars Doctor.

The Doctor: must have toke hundreds of years.

**Ace: **I can't what to see them how many are there.

**The Doctor: **stop asking questions.

**Ace: **you say what is the point of life if you don't ask questions.

**The Doctor: **don't use my own words agents me

**Ace: **Are you ok professor (said I concerned voice)

**The Doctor: **I'm just worried about this whole dilemma some of the most powerful things I know the Daleks and the ice warriors.

**Rodger: **were here.

Cuts to a picture of the Mars pyramids

TO BE CONTINUED

5


End file.
